The present disclosure is directed to a printing system ROS to form images on a photoreceptor surface. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a compensation process associated with an optical system associated with the ROS.
In many optical systems associated with printing ROS, there are numerous manufacturing tolerances that must be accommodated for in the final design. For example, a typical ROS includes 150+ different tolerances associated with a plurality of optical elements and 60+ performance metrics.
This disclosure provides a method of adjusting a plurality of optical elements associated with a printing system ROS as a compensation strategy. This disclosure also provides an adjustment process where the number of adjustors is minimized.